


Drag Survival Season 4 Au

by nonachan16



Category: Drag Survival, Online Drag Race Communities
Genre: I am not writing this seriously plz don't make me delete this.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonachan16/pseuds/nonachan16
Summary: Hi friends. I am not the best at writing, but I have a break and y’all seemed into this idea so we are gonna try a chapter out and see if y’all want more. This story will be inspired by other media such as the hunger games, it’s your turn to die, Dangan Ronpa, 999 series, etc, but with like much worse grammar/writing. Enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**1 am, Thursday**

Your head stops pounding as you leave the crowded bar. Only making 30 dollars in tips tonight, you decide to leave earlier than you normally do. You wish it was the drinks that wanted to make you leave the situation, but in reality, it was a cut that taken from you because you kicked an audience member in the face for running onto the stage and pulling off your wig. You knew that they deserved it, even if the other queens backstage gave you glares and threats of being kicked out from the cast permanently for the incident.

**Author Note:** Drawing takes work so use your imagination with this stock photo lol

===

The potential for making it becomes dimmer and dimmer. It was only a year ago when you decided to throw away everything, dropping out of school and leaving your past behind for better. Your friends keep promising you’ll make it, and even with the little successes here and there it doesn’t seem enough. You take your phone out of your bag, 10 missed calls from your mom. You text her back that you’ll call her when you get home. She responds back with a curt ok, you try to ignore the gutting feeling that you disappointed her.

You scroll through your phone, picking a song that your friend recommended to you for a future lipsync. Preparing to place your headphones into your ears, you feel something is off. Goosebumps rupture through your back as you realize that you took the wrong path while deep in your thoughts. You swear you heard something. Taking cautious steps, you turn back in the direction of your car. You hear the quiet footsteps again, and you would swear that the quicker you walk the taps follow in suit. As you spot your car, you start to run...scrambling to get the keys out of your pocket. In a messy attempt that results in your scratching your own hand with your keys before the car decides to open.

Your brain screams at you to look back to check if there really was someone, but your leg overtook it as your car speed out of the parking lot. Your brain races, your heart pounds, and your eyes become foggy as you turn and speed. Cars are beeping at you as you cut them off, but your fear thickens them into soft hums. Your car radio buzzes and cracks. Your alone, you don’t know where you are, and there are no lights. You park your car on the side of the road, taking a breath as you take out your phone. You try to see where you are on your GPS app, cursing as a notification that you don’t have service pops up. You throw the phone on the floor of your car, laying your head on the starting wheel to attempt to calm your heart. You know your overreacting, but your body screams for you to run, run like you never have before.

A few seconds pass by….Suddenly, you aren’t alone. You hear the wheels the other car approach yours. Your body awakens again, and as you try to qualm the fear the car stops close behind you. A man in black approaches your car, and it takes you a couple of seconds before you realize he’s holding a gun. You no longer think, you start your car and start to drive. Turn after turn, you watch in your rearview mirror and the light pursues. You begin to speed up, but you can’t lose them. You notice a turn approaches, and you make a beat for it as your ram your wheel to the left. Time slows down as your car slams into the concrete, glass moving in a slow-motion as you brace for impact. The bright light emerges again as the car comes to a halting stop. The last thing you can remember is a sharp sting in your neck as the world becomes black soon after.

====

**Unknown location/unknown time**

A blaring sound erupts around you. Your body screams in pain, but the blaring sound does not end. You peel your eyes open, the color of the white ceiling greeting you. After a few trials of attempting to sit up, you finally are able to see your surroundings. The room is barren, with cold, white walls encompassing every layer. The clothes you wore are gone, replaced by an oversized white sweater and pair of long pants and have are littered with red, white, blue patterning. The short time you had to examine yourself ended quickly as the blaring sound started again. A voice emerges soon after.

“Candidate #321 has awoken, vitals adequate. It is time to commence the test.” A table suddenly grows out of the floor. Once the table is fully leveled, a pair of scissors, a tiny sewing needle, and glue gun glue sticks are suddenly thrown into the room from the ceiling. The scissors nearly hit you, landing near your feet as your body is frozen in place. A different, more shrill voice emerges soon after.

“Being a queen is not all about the tongue pops and kakittykakittykahs. Talent can bring you so far, but fashion can make it or break you mawma. In this challenge, you will have to make an outfit inspired by pop-art. We won’t force a time limit upon yah, but burning lights will burn your skin off if you take to long ; ). Good luck, and don’t fuck it up”

Suddenly, the room is submerged in purple light. Your eyes water from the sudden flash of new light, as you wipe your eyes with your bandaged hand. It takes you a second to realize that the voice wasn’t lying as you begin to sweat from the heat. You stand up and pace, wondering what you can do. Your skin starts to heavily sweat. You take off your shirt once the heat becomes unbearable, and you realize what the clothes were actually for once you see the shirt crumbled in your hands.

You curse at your pasty skin and dark hair as you start feeling the effects of the lights. You think about using your hair as a thread, but after a few attempts of trying to stick it through the needle, you realize it won’t work.

The purple lights begin to become more intense. You start to feel your skin actually start roasting. You want to give up, but the motivation to not die drives your will to live through the pain. While your thinking, you notice that the hot glue gun sticks are slightly melting on the table. You attempt to pick one up. It burns your fingertips and doubt grows inside your mind, but anything is worth shit right now. You quickly cut out some scraps of cloth from the shirt as you watch the glue on the table next further. Without thinking, you grab one of the sticks. The hot glue stick burns your palms, you scream as bubbling blisters quickly form. Its torture but you keep striding through. As you continue to grab more sticks, Your hands start to bleed like you, staining the white floor with wine-colored patches. You bite down on your tongue to prevent further screaming preventing you from working.

It takes two more of the gluesticks and to make a dress with the scraps of the shirt. You quickly put on the dress. That seemed to do the trick as a ding sound was played throughout the room.

_“Congrats #321, you have cleared the first challenge. Please be patient as we transfer you.”_

You want to scream at the voice, ask it what they want to do with you, why your here, why you. But before you have the time to open your mouth, the floor below you opens up suddenly. Your semi-relieved that your falling straight down, but you are instead going down a funneled slide with no end inside.

====

The slide seems to go on forever. You Home your still blistered, bleeding hand to your chest to prevent further injury from the cold enclosed slide. Your happy that your not claustrophobic, but if this slide was to continue you start to believe that you might begin developing it.

The slide, unfortunately, comes to an erupt stop as you plop down onto a hard mat. You groan, staring at the floor until you start hearing breathing and whispering around you. Quickly looking up, you notice that you aren’t alone. A group of individuals that sport similar bruises and bandages greet your gaze. Once they priced you staring at them, whispering came to a holt as they all stare at you, silently waiting to see what you would do. You make a small head nod and it seems to do the job as they all turn back as most of them no longer stare at you. Once you get your footing, you start to notice that there are 14 others. One of them walks toward you, smiling at you as they quickly approach. Most of their injuries seem to be located on their arms and neck, as bandages seem to be littered throughout those specific locations. Despite the similar pain that you assume they are going through, they grin at you.

“Hihi hi. I know you shouldn’t trust me, but why go through hell alone. Let’s start off by giving each other names, my name is Nikki! What’s yours??”

You hesitate but you don’t sense malice but naivety and innocence from the person in front of you. “Eva... my name is Eva…”, you respond.

====

Nikki continues to chat with you, stating their admiration for your outfit. Before Nikki was able to go further, the tv turns on abruptly, a slender grinning face appears in it. Their fingers seem like claws, as it seems like they are eyeing the audience below them. “I’m happy to see you have all passed your first challenges. I pick you all to live my legacy and my genius was proven once again.

“ Even though all of you are legends in my heart, I am not afraid to cut a bitch. You are all pawns in my game and I entrust you will all learn to not defy me. You will all be provided rule books on my standards in order to ensure your survival. Your next challenge will be starting tomorrow, so don’t start getting relaxed.”

**Welcome to Drag Survival. May the best queen live.**


	2. Meet The Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games(sort of) begin.

Currently writing this chapter, will come out soon.


End file.
